


聖誕限定『shinya與切布猴兄弟浪漫情事』

by DuanDuan



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuanDuan/pseuds/DuanDuan





	聖誕限定『shinya與切布猴兄弟浪漫情事』

“啊～心夜桑张嘴吃饭～”  
心夜看了看身边一左一右两个俊美男子，为难地低下头，“不如，我自己来吃吧～”  
左边高大的金发白人男子查布抬起心夜的下巴，心夜对上他棕色的双眸，透过眼神传递自己爱意。  
另一边同样高大却更显修长的棕发美少年查拉，放下手中的勺子，温柔地拂上心夜耳边的一缕秀发“呐～那等下这个也要心夜桑自己来吃哟！”  
说完拉过心夜手，将手掌从衣袖里解放出来，放到自己胯上隆起的地方。  
心夜白皙的脸颊马上泛起绯红，急忙收回手，抓起自己筷子，将自己最不爱吃的萝卜夹到碗里。  
“什么嘛……心夜桑居然连我们的东西都不要而想吃萝卜？”  
查布哥哥扯了扯心夜的衣角，不满道。  
“心夜桑～之前你发布的长袜的照片我们有看到喔，难道不是证明心夜桑很想要我们吗？”查拉弟弟一手叠在心夜拿筷子的手上，将他手中筷子放下，另一只手搭上心夜肩头，凑到心夜耳边细语。  
查布哥哥直接拉下心夜大开口的衣领，摸索着心夜喉结往下的一片肌肤。  
“呜……我……想要你们～”  
心夜不再做挣扎，上一次对这两兄弟嘴上不诚实，结果巡演开始前被折腾了一晚，第二天居然误了飞机，虽然明天并不是有重要工作的日子，但他不想再体验一次。  
查布举起心夜双臂，马上将那件白色长款上衣脱下，查拉搂过心夜的细腰，把一颗颗裤头纽扣揭开。  
心夜为难地扭动着身体，配合他们将衣物脱下。  
但是心夜觉得在饭厅明亮的灯光下赤身露体的非常难为情，趁查拉在尚未完全把他的裤子卸到大腿时提起裤子自己跑向起居室的方向。查拉看着沙发上窝着抱着大寿司抱枕的心夜，裸着上半身半躺在黑色沙发上，柔柔的金发显得特别乖巧，他顺手关上起居室的顶灯，查布哥哥也过来了。  
查拉趴在心夜膝盖上，温柔地道：“心夜桑……我们并不会强迫你做不喜欢的事喔～”  
心夜继续抱紧大寿司，望着查拉点点头。突然背后一阵暖贴上来，查布搂住心夜，轻轻地把脸颊靠近心夜额头，怀中的人放开抱枕，給了他一個深吻。  
魅色的夜从这个吻开始……


End file.
